


Au Revoir

by JadedCreole



Series: Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedCreole/pseuds/JadedCreole
Summary: VC Secret GiftsRequested: Louis/Armand, AngstType: Drabble





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damagedxmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=damagedxmachine).



> VC Secret Gifts for damagedxmachine
> 
> Requested: Louis/Armand, Angst
> 
> Type: Drabble

He had always wondered what was underneath the lace cravats and silk shirts this pretty gentleman used to wear. When Louis came to him changed now willing to live with him as they never had before, he was surprised to say the least. He was happy. After all these years someone had chosen him, without artifice or prompting from his mind. Someone he loved finally wanted him as he wanted them.

He found it hard not to cry the first time their souls intertwined in their passionate embrace. He closed his eyes remembering the way Louis’ lips slowly and gently brushed his lips to Armand’s teasingly his hands lightly caressing auburn curls. The kiss had held a promise of things to come later that evening once he was settled in. So much feeling in one brief, gentle touch.

He thought back to their first night in Trinity Gate when he had unwrapped Louis like a package. So respectful was his gentleman friend. What made Louis beautiful was he saw the soul of a person, not their outward appearance. He respected him as his elder, something Marius never considered. Louis treated him with respect. How respectful was his Louis of his insecurities? He never once made him feel less than he was but as a man should. His mind drifted on their first blood kiss. It drifted once again touching briefly on their time spent as a lovers and as a family as his mind quickly flashed though their brief twenty years.

This last kiss they had shared moments ago was bittersweet. Louis was not leaving because he wanted to but because he was needed. The golden blond brat wanted him and he was the core. It did not matter to Lestat that he was ripping apart a family. What Lestat needed he would get, for now. His happiness was paramount as the fount. They could take no chances with their Prince. Sacrifices were to be made on both their parts until a solution could be found.

Red blood tears dripped down Armand’s face as he watched Louis get into the chauffeured town car. Louis turned kissing his palm then he blew on it sending his love to him one last time his eyes red rimmed with unshed tears. Oh so human, his Louis, he thought as he watched him moving forward into an uncertain future. Until we meet again, amore mio, he thought as he stepped into the oh so empty house alone.


End file.
